Be Mine
by NorwegianPilot17
Summary: This is for the ship Spamano. This is a cute Valentine's Day story between the two "complicated lovers". Rated T because of Romano's 'creative' language and some violence. Review please.


**This is just a little story that is Spamano fluff. Valentine' Day themed. Cute. You know… the usually type of story you find on here. Please enjoy!**

**Also, Review because it is Valentine's Day and you are a good person.**

**Be Mine?**

Antonio had been planning for this day to come for a long time. He and Romano had known each other for a long time, but Antonia had never been so sure that Romano liked him until now.

He had all of his proof and facts together! Romano always wanted to hold his hand, but blamed it on "being scared" or "wanting to make Feliciano and the Potato Bastard jealous". Antonio always laughed, because he knew that Romano was just making up stuff. Romano also started to get afraid of storms, and ask to sleep in Spain's bed for the night. Sure, Romano would cuss Spain to sleep about how his fear was legit, but Spain new Romano's language, and smiled at every attempt Romano made to sound manlier.

Romano did much more, but Antonia didn't have time to think about this. He had to figure out what Romano would want for Valentine's Day. To be honest, Spain was wished that after this, Romano would finally be open about his feelings, and want to go out with him, but Spain was starting to expect too much.

Valentine's Day was one day away, and Spain had no idea what to get for Romano. If only Romano loved tomatoes as much as Spain did. Speaking of Romano though, where was Romano? Spain thought about this question for a second as he was sitting deep in his five mile long tomato garden.

Yes, he loved tomatoes so much to create a humungous garden in Spain just for them. He loved it, and Romano liked not worrying about tomatoes being out of stock. Romano loved pasta almost as much a Feliciano, and always needed tomatoes to make pasta. It would be no lie to say that the two countries loved that garden.

Spain always liked to find a hidden place within his garden to think. This time, he decided to change things up a bit, and think to himself in a tree beside the garden. So, when he thought about where Romano was, he remembered that he didn't mention in his note (something he always wrote to Romano before leaving the house) that he would be sitting in a tree.

Spain jumped out of the tree, and headed for his house. It was a short distance away, since the tree was right next to the beginning of the garden, but Spain took a while to get back, since he got lost in a maze of tomato plants.

When he walked inside his house, he saw Romano laying on the couch, fast asleep. _'Phew'_, he said to himself. He had more time to think about ideas for Romano's valentine. But first, he needed to get rid of the note.

He went to the kitchen table, which was where he left it, to find that it wasn't there. Was someone in his house? He looked to see if wind blew it off the table, but it wasn't anywhere in the kitchen.

He started to think that he imagined himself writing the note, but realized that that wasn't possible considering he was 'almost' perfectly sane. Was some else really in his house? He started to look in the kitchen cabinet for a suitable kitchen knife to defend himself and Romano, when a voice said, "What the Hell are you doing?"

Spain jumped, holding a knife to the person's face. It was Romano. Romano jumped back as reflexes to the knife being pointed at his face. Spain relaxed, then noticed his note in Romano's hand.

Romano saw that he was staring at his hands, and hid his hand holding the note behind his back. "I was hoping you'd stay out later that that, bastard," Romano said, putting the note back on the kitchen table. Actually, he was wanting the exact opposite. He hated it when Spain left him for any amount of time.

Spain put the knife back, and followed Romano, as he headed for the living room. "What were you thinking about this time?" Romano said, blatantly. "Oh you know…stuff." Spain said, trying to avoid the topic.

Romano hated that he didn't get a real answer. He hated it when Spain left him, but he especially hated it when Spain left him to go 'think'. Romano feared that Spain was wanting to sell him again. In fact, that was what he was scared of most.

Romano sat down on the couch in the living room, and stared up at Spain, "I've been thinking about things too…" He actually hadn't been think about things, but he thought that the only way to see if Spain wanted him WITHOUT confessing his feelings, was to trick him into thinking that he wanted to leave.

"What about?" Spain asked, sitting beside Romano, as Romano sunk into the couch, and scooted away from Spain to avoid him seeing his cheeks blush. "Well… I am grown up now, and…" Romano hesitated, wondering if he should really say these things. What if it ends up backfiring, and they get into a fight? He really did love Spain even though he never showed it. Maybe that was why Spain didn't want him anymore.

"And?" Spain asked, getting barely impatient. "Independence," Romano said in a whisper. That was not how he planned to say it, but Spain heard him anyway. "What?" Spain shouted, practically freaking out. Here he was, planning how to get Romano to be his, thinking that Romano actually liked him, but Romano wanted Independence.

While Spain was freaking out in his head, Romano was trying to force back a smile. By the reaction Spain just gave him, he definitely didn't want to sell him. "Never mind," Romano said, a little bit too harshly like normal. He got up, and left the room without saying anything else.

Romano thought that by saying this, Spain would be assured that he didn't want to get independence, but Spain was thinking the exact opposite. He thought to himself, '_Why does Romano want independence? What did I do wrong? Wait… this may be why I have to work extra hard on a Valentine's Day gift. Or…maybe if he really wants independence, that could be his Valentine's gift.' _

Spain was heartbroken that Romano wanted this. He really thought that Romano was starting to love him, but if he wanted to leave, then he guessed he was wrong.

Romano watched through the creak in his bedroom door as Spain sat on the couch thinking. Romano thought to himself, _Dammit. I guess that didn't work as well as I thought. Maybe I should tell him that I didn't mean it. Well, that won't work. Then the damned bastard will try to find out why I said that. He can't know my fears or feelings…_

Spain sat on the couch, staring at the wall in front of him for a while now. Just as Romano decided to walk out, and tell him everything, Spain got up. Romano went back into hiding. Spain started to write a note on the kitchen counter.

He wasn't smile like normal, but when he was done writing the note, he kissed it. He put in where he usually puts his notes, and left the house. _Where is that bastard going now?_ Romano thought as he looked out the window to see which direction Spain was driving away in.

When Spain was out of sight, Romano looked over to the note that was still on the counter. He picked the note up and started to read it.

Dearest Mi Amore,

If Independence is what you want, I shall get it for you. All I want is for you to be happy. As sad as this makes me, it can be my Valentine's Day present for you. Ti Amo, Romano.

Spain

Romano tore up the paper, and through the pieces in the trash. He slammed his hand on the table. "That Idiot!" He screamed, "I didn't mean it you stupid bastard!" He ran to get his cell phone to call Spain, and tell him that he was not serious. As his phone started to ring to call Spain, a phone started to ring in the living room.

"You aren't serious?" Romano said, practically yelling, as he ran into the living room to find that Spain left his phone. "Why!? Why does stuff like this always happen to me!?" Romano screamed, as he fell to his knees, holding both phones in his hands.

He threw both phones at the nearest wall. They bounced back, still unbroken. Romano started to cry, but then started to say to himself, "He can't do this. Right? I mean. It has to be confirmed that he has my permission. Ah, don't be stupid Romano. Of course he can. He is the damn boss of you. He can do what he wants."

At this point Romano gave up all hopes of having hope. He broke down, and started to cry. He hadn't cried in a while. He didn't want to be independent. He wasn't ready. He didn't want to leave Spain. He – He wanted to stay with Spain forever.

"I need to – tell - - Spain," he said, between hiccups of crying. He had to tell Spain what? He needed to tell Spain that he loved him. He wanted to stay with him forever. But… It was too late for that. He thought about how everything went downhill so fast. It was all because of him that he was going to have to leave Spain.

He knew that Spain loved him too. Why did he keep everything to himself then? Why was he so afraid to admit his feelings? "God, you are so stupid!" He yelled to himself. He punched himself multiple times in the head, trying to self-discipline himself for doing this.

He started to have a headache from hitting himself so many times. He got up from the floor, he had been crying on for the past thirty minutes, and went to his room. Sunlight was peering through the windows of his room. The curtains were flowing as an open window let warm wind lightly rush through.

Was he really going to have to leave this behind? If he was independent where would he go? He obviously could live with Spain. He'd probably have to live with his brother and the damned potato bastard. Thinking about how he was going to have to leave Spain, and live with those two made him want to cry even more. He grabbed a vase that was on his bedside table, and threw it against a wall.

It shattered into big but broken pieces. He found out that this was making him feel better. He went searching for more things he could break. He found four more glass vases that were sitting around his room. He threw three of them against the wall in front of him, all of them shattering more than the last.

The fourth vase he threw was through a bit too high. All of the broken glass fell on him, cutting various places on his body. He screamed at the pain, but didn't stop wanting to destroy more things.

As blood started to drip from his injuries to the hardwood floor, he ran into the kitchen to grab any kind of glass, and bring it back to his room. He shut the door so loud, that his mild headache got much worse. At this point, he was crying and laughing, and was throwing glass left and right.

Every once in a while, he would throw at the ceiling on accident, making the glass shatter all over his head. When it started to hurt badly, he screamed, "Spain!" as loud as he could. When no answer came, he threw himself onto the ground, cutting himself as he landed hard on shards of glass.

There were tiny pieces of glass sticking into him, but no major injuries. It hurt to move any part of his body though, because there was not one part of him that wasn't covered in blood now. He curl up in a ball, and started to cry on the floor. "I don't want to leave," he whispered to himself, "I love you Spain!" The last part he yelled as loud as he could.

He started to yell it over and over again, only getting louder each time he said it. His volume was not at its limit, so he resorted to screaming it. "I love you Spain! I never wanted to leave you! I love you Spain! I love you Spain!" He said these words so loud, that he didn't hear the front door to the house open.

Shortly after though, he went back to loudly crying. He also didn't hear footsteps slowly walk to his door. The door handle slowly opened, and Spain peered in.

"Hey Romano, I saw blood in the kitchen, is everything alrig-," Spain started to say, but froze when he saw Romano rolled up on the ground crying. The setting sunlight showed how Romano was covered in blood, and was laying on a pile of glass.

Romano just now noticed that Spain was standing in the door way. Romano turned to him, revealing his blood shot eyes, and his matted hair that was dyed with blood. His neck was cut pretty badly, and there was blood dripping down from his forehead. His arms and legs were covered in blood too, staining his clothes.

Spain rushed to Romano, but didn't touch him, for he feared he would agitate glass shards sticking out of his skin. Spain sat next to Romano, and said, "Mi amore, what happened?" Romano started to stiffen as he was about to cry again, but didn't want to in front of Spain.

To hide his tears, he leaned his head onto Spain's chest, and looked down, to avoid eye contact. Spain wanted to hug Romano very badly right now, but was afraid of hurting him. Romano knew this, and said, "Its ok. I would rather be in pain than have no comfort right now."

Spain hesitated, as he thought about what he should do, but eventually decided to hug Romano. When he did, he gently wrapped his arms around Romano's shivering shoulders. He winced from the pain of glass shards cutting deeper into his skin.

Spain loosened his grip, and pulled away from Romano to stare him in the eyes. "Please tell me, what happened? Why are you crying?" he said in a sweet tone, making Romano try so hard to smile, but his cheeks hurt too much from being cut.

"I-," Romano started to say, but cried instead. Spain started to hug him again, but Romano pushed himself off of Spain, sucked up his tears, and said, "I didn't mean what I said. I- don't want to be independent. I never did."

"Then what made you say that to me earlier?" Spain said, smiling a little bit out of relief. "I was afraid you were thinking about selling me again. So, I wanted to see you reaction to if I was leaving," Roman admitted, a little bit embarrassed. "What?" Spain asked, surprised, "I would never even think about selling you. You are my Romano, and mine only."

A tear fell from Romano's eyes, and Spain started to tear up as well. Romano said, "It's too late for this isn't it?" Spain smiled, and pulled out his sheet claiming his independence. Romano saw this, and couldn't help but start crying more than he was before.

He fell on Spain, knocking him to the ground, wrapping his arms around Spain's waist as they fell. "I'm so sorry. I did all this. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!" Romano said, through his tears. He buried his face into Spain's shirt. Spain hushed him to stop crying. "How are you not sad?" Romano said, looking up at Spain, who was holding him, as he lie down on the glass covered floor. Spain smiled, and said, "I am wondering why you are sad."

"Dammit bastard! You really don't care do you? I love you. There, I said it. But it's too late now, because now I have to leave you, because you had to be an idiot and get me my independence," Romano yelled, but Spain still smiled. Then he asked, "Leave me? What do you mean leave? Independence just means you get to go to the world conferences. You aren't forced to leave or go anywhere. You can stay with me forever if you like."

Romano frowned. Was he really that stupid? Why did he think that he had to leave? Oh well. He smiled and hugged Spain even tighter. "I want to stay here forever. I love you. I love you Spain!" Romano said, now laughing, as tears from before fell off his face, and now onto Spain.

"Ti Amo, Romano!" Spain said, returning the hug, but this time tighter than before. Romano lifted his head. "Happy Valentine's day, Spain. Can I be yours forever?" he said, leaning closer to Spain. Spain lifted his head a little bit, smiled, and said, "I will be yours and you can be mine forever and always, mi amore."

This was the moment. Spain wanted the day to end like this more or less, today. Spain had been waiting for this type of moment for so long, now. Spain leaned in, closer to Romano. Romano saw what Spain was doing, and followed him. As they slowly inched closer and closer to each other, both of the countries' worries left their minds.

Soon enough, their lips touched, and both of them committed to their first kiss. After ten seconds of the most magical moment by far for the two countries, Spain leaned back out and said, "No puedo esperar para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo." Romano, took shakin from everything that just happened, said, "What does that mean?"

"Oh Romano," Spain laughed, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He rushed into another kiss with Romano before Romano could say or do anything else. During the kiss he said, "Let's clean you up, and finish our Valentine's Day off with another surprise I wanted to give you."

"Ok," Romano started, "What is it?" "It's a surprise," Spain said, smiling, as he brushed through the other countries' bloody, brown hair. Romano smiled, like he was giving up with trying to get information out of Spain. He leaned down one more time to kiss Spain.

Nothing was weird for him anymore. He was Spain's and Spain was his. Everything that had been built up in him for year now, had already been sent to Spain. Now there was no doubt or fear that went through Romano. "Tia mo, Spain," he said, and slowly drifted off to sleep in mid kiss.

Please Review! This was kind of cheesy, but what the hey! I take request... so request away! Thanks, and have a great Valentine's Day!


End file.
